


Mine To Protect

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bucky Barnes, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, It gets angsty before it gets better, JARVIS is cool, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony's furniture gets defiled, Top Bucky Barnes, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: As soon as the call came through, the one that didn’t show Steve’s smiling, beautiful face, he knew that something had gone wrong.“Steve?”“Rumlow’s got him.”Bucky felt like he was going to throw up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).



> HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY FAWKESFLAME123 LOVE YA!  
> THIS FIC IS FOR YOU!! Hehehehe, hope you enjoy!!! :D
> 
> ALSO A HUGE THANKS TO TATOR & WARPEDCHYLD FOR BETAING THIS FOR ME, BECAUSE I'M TERRIBLE AND HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT GRAMMAR OR SENTENCE STRUCTURE. YOU GUYS RULES. 
> 
> A little warning there is a bit of a torture scene like, not terrible but still might as well warn you all! ALSO, MY FIRST SMUT FIC SO BE KIND. If it's well received I will make more. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as the call came through, the one that didn’t show Steve’s smiling, beautiful face -a picture he’d taken after a very successful mission and even better post-mission sex. Nor did it start playing Steve’s personal ringtone which Bucky had obviously set as You Are My Sunshine because Steve was and always will be Bucky’s sunshine, his everything, he knew that something had gone wrong.

 

Part of him didn’t want to answer the call because he knew it wasn’t going to be Steve’s voice on the other end, however, he needed to know what had happened.

 

It was Sam who was calling, Bucky knew that much at least. He also knew Sam only ever called for one of two reasons and both involved Steve.

 

One, was when Steve had done something stupid, mostly accidental and harmless, but still stupid. For example, only the other month, when Bucky decided to sleep in while Steve was on a run with the Sam, Steve had managed to get tricked into taking a starring role in some guy’s porn film. Steve had been mortified but hadn’t known how to back out since he hated going back on his word. Thank god for Pepper. She got him out of it though Tony nearly died laughing when he found out. Sam hasn’t let him live it down yet, and Bucky didn’t let Steve out of his sight for at least a week. Only Steve would get tricked into agreeing to star in a sex film while doing exercise! Unfortunately, Natasha had found out about Bucky’s plans for getting revenge on the man who tricked Steve and put a stop to it before he could even start by telling Steve, but he still thinks about it.

 

The only other time that Sam called was when something bad had happened, and not in the _“Oh no! Starbucks has released a new drink and Steve’s addicted!”_ bad, more along the lines of Loki is back and fucking shit up, _again_ , kind of bad.

 

No matter if was Steve volunteering to be the next Ron Jeremy, or defending earth from megalomaniacal demi-gods with serious daddy issues, Sam always called Bucky first. He would call the others later if needed, but Sam always called him first without fail. Bucky had a sick feeling that this call was not going to be about anything he wanted to hear. He braced himself and hit accept.

  
  


“Wilson.”

 

_“Barnes.”_

 

“Tell me.”

 

He could hear Sam sigh down the line _, “You might want to sit down first.”_

 

Normally he’d argue and tell Sam just to get on with it. However, the tone of Sam’s voice said something, was really, _really_ wrong, so he complied, just this once.

 

Bucky knew Steve had been out on a mission with Sam, Natasha, and Clint to help take down the heads of several major gangs. The meeting was supposed to include mob bosses as well, nothing too bad. Especially since only last week they fought against the Loch Ness monster who, apparently, did exist. Then again, they had fought against red-faced men who wanted to rule the world and actual aliens, so anything was possible. However, if people started becoming shiny vampires, that was when Bucky would call it quits.

 

Normally, Bucky would tag along on Steve’s missions even though he wasn’t officially an Avenger or cleared for missions. Nothing and nobody would stop him following and making sure that his Stevie was safe. Despite 70 years passing,  the punk managed to _still_ get himself into all kind of trouble when Bucky wasn’t around,. (refer back to Steve’s daily run with Sam for evidence) Plus Steve seemed to be less reckless and stupid when Bucky was around, though that could just be because Bucky tended to shout and forcibly stop the blond from doing stupid things Steve had the nerve to call “plans”.  or what Steve had the nerve to call plans. _“No Steve we’re not blowing up the building with you inside just to trap the monster,”_ or the famous, _“Don’t you even think about jumping out the bridge, punk!”_

 

_“Wait there until we collect you.”_

 

_“We won’t be long just stay put.”_

 

_“...”_

 

_” YOU JUMPED OFF THE BRIDGE DIDN’T YOU?”_

 

Okay so sometimes even when Bucky was there, Steve was still a little shit, but that was just Steve being Steve. Even though Bucky might moan and groan about it a hell of a lot ( just ask Natasha), he wouldn't even change that about the blond.

 

But anyways, the point was that Bucky normally would go out on missions with Steve. This time it was supposed to be something easy and simple with the three people out of everyone, minus Bucky, that Steve trusted the most.

 

This should have been an easy mission.

 

They should have been finished by now.

 

It _should_ have been Steve calling him, not Sam.

 

_“Now just so you know that I know that you’ve heard this, Natasha and Clint are already on the trail and are doing their best and giving me constant updates, okay? You got that? Before you lose your shit.”_ Sam explained down the line, and Bucky clenched his fists.

 

“Steve?”

 

_“Rumlow’s got him.”_

 

Bucky felt like he was going to throw up. In fact, he probably would have if he hadn’t sat down. He was glad he followed Sam’s advice. It took a couple of deep breaths and focusing on not throwing up to regain himself. Then he started to get angry.

 

“What the fuck?!” He snarled down the line. Luckily his phone was in his flesh hand or it would have been in pieces. Though it was denting a little even in this one. Not that he cared about that right now. Stark had hundreds in back up. “Rumlow?! _Fucking Rumlow has Steve?_!”

 

_“It was a trap,”_ Sam said. _“HYDRA was waiting for us. Rumlow on the front lines. We fought hard, but we were completely outnumbered. Steve gave himself up so that we could escape. They were aiming for him from the start anyways.”_

 

“Shit,” Bucky swore as he paced around. Sam relayed details down the phone, but both of them knew that he wasn’t retaining any of the information. He paced around the room only stopping for a second to punch a hole in the kitchen wall. “Fuck!”

 

Of course, Steve would give himself up so the others could escape, but now he was in the hands of not only HYDRA but Rumlow as well. That man has had a vendetta against him since the collapse of SHIELD/HYDRA, and there was no limit to what he could or would do to Steve. And Bucky would be helpless to stop it.

 

Only the other day Steve had been under him, the collar that marked Steve as Bucky’s around his throat as the blond screamed Bucky’s name in pleasure. Now, he was probably screaming out his name in pain.

 

Sam had ended the call leaving Bucky to calm, telling him that he’ll keep him informed if Nat and Clint find anything. Bucky sat down on the sofa and tried to collect his thoughts that weren’t total panic or rage.

 

It didn’t work.

* * *

 

It had been three days, and everyone had been busy trying to find Steve and avoiding Bucky like the plague. Mainly because Bucky had regressed, gone back into his head and snapped at anyone who even looked in his direction.

 

Tony had JARVIS scouring the internet and was looking himself. Bruce was helping out and had also created a super soldier medkit just in case. Pepper was doing her best to keep the media calm, though the report of HYDRA kidnapping Captain America had caught on like wildfire.

 

Some people had made memorials, wrote eulogies, and other shit like that, even though Steve wasn’t even dead. The worst thing about it was when some people started an idea that Steve was in fact HYDRA all along.

 

That- that- was the thing that broke Bucky the most (besides the whole missing Steve bit). The idea that people thought that Steve Rogers was HYDRA all along. He couldn’t cope. How the hell could people even imagine that? These people knew nothing.

 

He growled at anyone who even mentioned Steve’s name, untrusting. He’d broken enough furniture to keep Ikea open for the next three years in his rages, and he just generally moped about.

 

Natasha and Clint were still out searching, but nothing had come up yet. Sam had been recovering but at the same time been trying to stop the spreading rumors.

 

Currently, Bucky was glaring at the scientist from the corner, watching them work.

 

Tony let out a frustrated sigh. “Damn, I can’t find anything!” He spun around on his seat and crossed his arms.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes, “I doubt they are going to be tweeting their location, Tony.”

 

Tony used his hands to flick away the virtual screen onto the next one. “True, and they did hide for eighty years inside of SHIELD of all places. The one place you think there wouldn’t be a HYDRA agent, it would be that place.” He then gestured to the published SHIELD files. “Like award for the longest game of hide and seek goes to HYDRA.”

 

“I can’t help but wonder who thought hiring Zola to work for SHIELD or even for the SSR was a good idea. They thought that hiring a former HYDRA scientist wasn’t going to backfire?” Bruce commented. “Then everyone was surprised when it turned out that he had betrayed them.”

 

“Maybe we should just go wander around SHEILD headquarters. That was the last place we found them,” Tony mused as he flicked through another page.

 

“You really think they would be stupid enough to take Steve anywhere near SHEILD?” Bruce replied with a raised eyebrow. He ignored the growl he got from Barnes, who was more Soldier than Bucky at moment and continued, “Surely they’d do the opposite and get him as far away as possible.”

 

“They did send Barnes to fight against his best friend and thought yes, great idea.” Tony reminded as both scientists looked at Bucky.  “Not exactly a smart move either.”

 

“Then they also seemed surprised when that backfired,” Bruce added dejectedly. “I’m seeing a trend here.”

 

“But, that just leaves us with two options: SHIELD Headquarters and, you know, the rest of the world!” Tony brought up a map of the world and all HYDRA locations that the Avengers had taken down showed in blue. The ones Bucky had destroyed while on the run were in green (or some other color) and possible HYDRA bases that had yet to be confirmed were in orange. There were lots of different dots scattered across the world. “See, look at all this, and I’m betting there’s even more, places that we don’t even know about yet!”

 

Bruce took a sip of his coffee, knowing that if he planned on searching he’d need all the energy he could get. “And I’m guessing that they already disabled the tracker in Steve’s suit.”

 

Tony nodded. “First thing I checked. I do however have to give them points for managing to trick both Widow and Hawkeye. Those guys are ranked first on America's Next Top Spies.”

 

Bruce rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Not only were they outsmarted, but they were outnumbered. I never would have thought that many HYDRA agents would have crawled out of their hiding places just for a shot at Captain America.”

 

“Unless the HYDRA PR has been upping their game,” Tony joked. “I can imagine outing their Nazi cult worldwide really took a knock on their recruitment numbers. I wonder if they have a Facebook page…”

 

“Stop being childish and be serious Tony,” Bruce chided  

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I am, and I’ve been up for three days straight looking for information and getting nowhere.” Taking a sip of coffee, “But, if you’re getting onto something then, by all means, share with the rest of the group.”

 

“I think they might have had help.”

 

“Don’t make this search harder than it already is, Bruce. Like I’m already pouring over a world full of data, I don’t need to double it with searching for accomplices.”

 

“Just saying that we might be able to get to them.”

 

“You think they’ll talk?”

 

“Well, the Hulk can be very persuasive.”

 

“Touche,” Tony pouted. “Only now I have to search through every post that involves HYDRA. Goodie. JARVIS, call Widow. We need to update her and Robin Hood. We’re now going to be looking into any partner Rumlow and his HYDRA might have had-”

 

_“Someone say my name?”_ An arrogant, cocky voice interrupted the multi-billionaire   

 

Both scientist span around and then froze as they saw the smug but burnt face of Rumlow appearing on the screen. Really, Rumlow’s new appearance didn’t look good, especially not in HD. However, that wasn’t what caused them to freeze. It was the figure behind him strapped to the chair.

 

_Steve._

 

“Speak of the devil,” Tony muttered, recovering from his shock. Secretly, he waved his hand and three different screens appeared, JARVIS running them all as Tony, Bruce, and Bucky watched.

 

“Steve,” Bucky walked up the screen and placed his hand where Steve’s face was. “Stevie…” Those were the first words he’d said since Steve had been taken.

 

_“Hello, to you too, Asset,”_ Rumlow sneered turning towards him. _“Or should I call you Bucky?”_ Bucky glared at Rumlow, and Tony thought that if looks could kill the Hydra fuck would be dead a hundred times over.

 

“Let Steve go.”

 

Rumlow laughed. _“Hell no. Why the fuck would I do that? Stevie boy here is my new toy,”_  He carded his hand through Steve’s hair roughly; Steve was unresponsive.

 

“Don’t touch him,” Bucky snarled, glaring, metal fist clenched. It was a fruitless demand really, because, by the looks of Steve’s bruised face, Rumlow and his lackeys had been using Steve as their own personal punching bag.

 

Tony frowned. “What have you done to him?!”

 

Despite all of the obvious torture, Steve appeared unconscious. The occasional twitch of his fingers whenever Bucky spoke said otherwise.  

 

Rumlow chuckled. _“Oh, you’re as smart as they say, Stark.”_ And Tony knew that this little chat wasn’t going to get any better. Then the HYDRA agent pulled out a knife. Both Tony and Bruce gasped, knowing where this was going while Bucky growled.

 

He pulled the knife down Steve’s cheek, not deep, but hard enough the draw blood. _“You see, HYDRA has been busy since we’ve been discovered, and the science department created a drug which keeps the subject in a state of paralysis but still allows them to feel pain.”_

 

The smirk that appeared on Brock's face was going to haunt Tony’s dreams.

 

_“For example.”_

 

He then plunged the knife straight into Steve’s hand. Steve didn’t make a noise, but his eyes squeezed even tighter closed. Rumlow pulled the knife out slowly, deliberately making it more painful.

 

_“See, he can still feel the pain. There’s just less mouth now.”_ His smirk widened and he wiped the bloody knife on Steve’s injured hand before using into cut him more.

 

“You bastard,” Bucky growled, literally shaking with anger as he struggled to not destroy the computer and their only chance of finding Steve.. His anger would have to wait until he could personally meet up with Rumlow. Trigger words or not, that fucker was going to face the world’s most painful death, so much so that he’d wish that he’d burned to death in the building.

 

_“Aww, you feel angry, Asset?”_ Brock mocked. _“Or should I say former Asset because I’m sure you recognize the chair that he’s sitting on.”_

 

Bucky froze as he took in the room that Rumlow and Steve were in. Bruce and Tony had a few more moments of blissful ignorance before they realized it too.  

 

“No…” Bucky whispered brokenly, “You can’t…”

 

_“Oh, I can, and I will,”_  Brock gestured to Steve. _“I just wanted to make sure that you got one finally goodbye before he forgets who he is, who you are. You know I think he’ll make a great asset once we shut him up. America won’t know what’s hit them.”_

 

Bucky flinched when Brock mentioned Steve forgetting because he knew what it was like to forget everything and everyone. Not to mention being put in that chair. He would never ever wish it to happen to Steve. He needed to get to him before that happened, There must be some clue as to where they were, something, _anything_.

 

_“Until then, I get to hurt him as much as I want,”_ Rumlow gloated, knife back as he started cutting up Steve’s other arm. Bucky had to force himself to not see it as he desperately searched the visible portions of the room for a clue.   _“But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see each other again, just not in the way you’d like. Say bye, Barnes.”_

 

Bucky’s eyes widened as he heard the words. “No don’t-” But Brock just smirked one last time before the screen went blank.

 

The room went silent for a couple of minutes while they tried to take in what had just happened.  

 

“Screw tweeting, Bruce. That was next level shit right there,” Tony said, gesturing to the now blank TV, still in shock at what he’d just saw.  His comment broke the silence and spurred he and Bruce back into action. Bucky was still staring at the TV, the last place he’d seen Steve.

 

“Can you trace the source?”

 

Tony frowned turning back as the virtual screen he’d created earlier came up with nothing. “No. Damn it, he’s good.”

 

“He’s HYDRA, hide and seek world record holders remember.”

 

“Now who’s being childish?”

 

“Stark,” Bucky’s voice interrupted. It was rough and dangerous and definitely not to be messed with. He had moved so that he was stood right behind Tony and all his gadgets.

 

“Yes, Barnes. I know. I know. I’m searching, but he’s apparently untraceable!” Tony defended, prepared to put up a fight, well a verbal one anyway. He’d seen someone who physically had fought against Barnes, and it wasn’t pretty. Tony quite liked the idea of keeping his balls where they were, thank you very much.

 

“Play the video again,” Bucky demanded.  

 

Tony blinked confused, “What? You want me to pl- what?!” Because who in their right minds would want to watch that again?!

 

“Play. The. Video. Again.” Bucky ordered with a growl that meant pain if he didn’t comply. Tony flinched at the voice and frowned, but pulled up a video replay on his tablet regardless.

 

“Okay, okay, here you go. I’m sure as hell not watching that sick fuck cut up Cap again.”

 

Bucky didn’t reply and took the tablet in his hands, walking away. Both Bruce and Tony could hear the start of the video again. They both were as confused as the other.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Bruce turned back to his own screen. “I have no idea. Maybe he can find something on that video that we couldn’t. He does know HYDRA the best out of all.”

 

Tony pulled a face. “Yeah, but that’s not a good thing.”

 

With a shrug, Bruce pulled his glasses back down. “I don’t know, it might be. Either way, we need to keep looking through this information.”

 

“That wasn’t exactly a distraction I wanted. That was nightmare material. Not only that, but he didn’t even give us a single hint,” Tony groaned before going back to the information on the page. “I really don’t like HYDRA.”

 

“I don’t think anyone likes HYDRA, Tony. Now get back to work.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later the tablet was thrown on Tony’s lap, who looked up to see Barnes walking out of the door.

 

“Hurry the fuck up. He’s in Brooklyn,” Bucky muttered as he left the room.

 

Tony blinked as the information sunk in and then shot up with Bruce following along. “JARVIS, call Widow for real this time. Tell her and her bestie to meet us in Brooklyn.”

 

Bruce frowned. “I’ll stay here and see if I can look into that drug they made. I’ll prepare the best I can.”

 

Tony nodded. “That’s a good idea, plus I don’t feel like watching the Winter Soldier versus the Hulk.” He said while his suit was being put on. Then the helmet flipped down and the faceplate lit up. “Stay on the line, and I’ll keep you updated.”

 

“Yay Brooklyn, very original,” He moaned as he made his way to out. “Like, HYDRA really? Brooklyn? _REALLY_?”

 

Bucky was flying the quinjet and was probably breaking every rule in the book in regards to speed, stealth and safety, but Tony doubted that anyone was going to try and stop the former Winter Soldier, especially when his best friend was in danger. He made sure to strap on his seatbelts.

 

“So, how did you even find where he was anyway, Barnes?” Tony asked in an attempt to fill the silence and his own curiosity.  Without Bruce there, even though he was still on coms, it was pretty awkward. Bucky and Tony had never got along well.

 

Bucky never seemed as friendly to him as he did the others., well Natasha and him already had history, plus the Widow was close to Steve. Clint seemed to have taken to Steve, too, making sure the blond was enjoying his new time in the twenty-first century, so Barnes must have liked him for that. Bruce, he did not particularly talk to, not that former Winter Soldier talked much anyway, well from what Tony saw, but he was still nice enough. With Tony, though, he struggled to even be civil. Maybe Barnes had heard about the argument he’d had when he met Steve and how he said that everything that was special came out of a bottle. Steve had taken it to heart and while he hadn’t meant, he hadn’t apologized about it.

 

He would _eventually_.

 

“Sergeant Barnes tracked Captain Rogers by the tracker that was in his collar. Luckily Rumlow hadn’t taken it out when they abducted the Captain and Sergeant Barnes was able to trace it to there,” JARVIS answered since it seemed like he wasn’t going to be getting one from Bucky anytime soon.

 

Ah, good old JARVIS always got his back- wait, what?!

 

“ _Collar_?!” Tony spat out, shock nearly choking him. “What the hell is Captain America doing wearing a collar?!”

 

“Mind your own fucking business, Stark,” Bucky snarled from the pilot seat, and Tony’s head snapped to him.

 

“You knew about it which meant that you…” Tony would have pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. However, he had his suit on so that was kind of impossible. “You and Steve.”

 

_“You mean you didn’t know?”_ Bruce’s voice piped in over comms. _“I’ve known since Bucky’s arrival here.”_

 

Tony blinked. “You knew?! Why didn’t you tell meeee?”

 

_“Well, I thought you knew,”_ Bruce sighed, not really wanting to deal with this.

 

Tony pouted. “No, no, I didn’t. But either way, who thought good old Cap would be a sub.”

 

“Shut. Up.” Barnes growled threateningly. He was not that happy that his and Steve sex lives were being discussed by Stark of all people.

 

Luckily, the threat seemed to have worked in shutting Tony up.

 

Well, for a minute anyway…

 

“Wait, it was you two who fucked in my pool!!” Tony shouted, scandalized. “I thought it was Barton! That room was off limits for days!!!” Tony swore that he saw Barnes’ smirk reflected in the windshield but decided to ignore it and let it drop for now. “Well, at least that makes of a lot of things make sense now at least.”

 

When they touched down in Brooklyn, Natasha and Clint were there waiting, all geared up.

 

“Those HYDRA fucks are going to pay!” Clint piped up as Bucky and Tony made their way out of the jet. “JARVIS sent us the video. I’m so going to take them all down!”

 

Steve and Clint had formed a close friendship over the years. Blonde’s united or whatever bullshit Clint had thought up. He had turned into a big brother figure to Steve who everyone seemed to forget was still only in his twenties, and they had formed a great bond. Plus, Steve got Clint pizza whenever he asked for it.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Easy, big guy. Leave some for the rest of us.”

 

“Do whatever you want, but Rumlow is mine,” Bucky growled. “That fucker is going to wish he was never born.”

 

He hadn’t been particularly cared about going after his former handlers and torturers from HYDRA. Of course, if he saw one, he’d kill them, but the idea of pursuing them never appealed. He was more content to just laze around with Steve and watch ridiculous YouTube videos. But, as soon as the fucker had touched Steve, he’d gone to the top of Bucky’s hit list.  

 

“Of course,” Natasha smirked as she glanced around. “Ready, boys?”

 

All three of them nodded.

 

“Good, then let's go get Steve back.”

 

It had been almost too easy to get into the base. Between the low-level agents and scientists, the Avengers skills made it like a walk in the park. They had split up into three groups. Tony was in the labs, gathering samples of whatever the fuck that they had injected into Steve to take back for analysis and then was getting back to the jet, making sure to knock out the scientist and leave them for SHIELD.

 

Natasha and Clint were on a murder run. Really they were supposed to be getting other information, like HYDRA’s plans, allies, and other bases. However, they weren’t exactly in the mood to. They would come back later for that. , Right now, the pair just wanted revenge for Steve. They promised to leave Rumlow for Bucky, but he didn’t say anything about the other agents, who were easy picking for the two.

 

Bucky only had one mission, which was to find Steve, and kill Rumlow. Luckily, he knew roughly the layout of the bases since they were all pretty much the same, so he quickly and efficiently made his way to the room he hoped that he’d never have to go into again.

 

Breaking into, or more like through, the door with his metal arm, he entered the room, gun ready to kill on sight. However there no ambush, no guards, no Rumlow. But there was someone else...

 

“Steve!”  Bucky ran over to the chair where Steve sat, comatose and covered in still bleeding cuts. The first thing he checked was the side of Steve’s head, making sure that Rumlow hadn’t used the chair. Luckily, everything seemed okay. There were no burn marks or scarring. “Stevie, baby, sweetheart, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

 

Bucky ripped off the restraints and gently pulled Steve into his arms, bridal style, careful of his injuries. He was still pissed that Rumlow wasn’t here; He’d probably left as soon they’d arrived with no time to take Steve with him at such short notice. That didn’t matter now. Bucky would get him later, but right now all he cared about was Steve and making sure he was okay.

 

If what Rumlow had said was right, then it meant that Steve was still awake and conscious, still able to hear what he was saying,  just unable to do anything about it.

 

So he made sure to keep talking so that Steve would know he was still here.

 

“Do you want to know how I found you, doll?” Bucky started as made his way back down the hallways. “It was your collar, the one I gave you, the one you wore the night before you left, where you were so sweet for me, under me as I took you apart, screaming my name. Apparently, you didn’t take it off after we were done. Did you want to remember that night, huh? Remember who you belong to?”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get him for this, Stevie. He won’t get away. I won’t let him get the chance to get his hands on you again. I’ll find him, make him pay.”

 

“Did you know that Stark didn’t know that we were together? It was fucking hilarious. He just found out on the ride here. It was even better when he realized that we were the ones who defiled his pool. He thought it was Barton. You’ll get to rub it in later, baby. We’ll be even more obvious than before. Maybe we should ruin his sofa next. You know how he loves that thing.”

 

“But, before that, you’ve got to get better and heal, just so you know, Rogers. I’m not letting you, or your selflessness, out of my sight because yes, Sam told me that you basically sacrificed yourself so that the others could escape. So be prepared for a lecture on that one. Also, no more missions without me. I don’t think I could cope knowing you’re out there without me watching your ass. I know eventually, you’re going to be sick of my mug and whining about how you can take care of yourself. But nope. Even then I won’t leave you alone because this can’t happen again, Steve. I won’t let it.”

 

Bucky had eventually made it outside where Natasha and Clint were checking on the status of the unconscious scientists. They both looked up and gasped at the sight. It was pretty terrible with Steve was all bloody, bruised, cut and probably more, but Bucky knew Steve would recover. As bad as that seemed the important thing was that he was still alive, memories intact.

 

“Steve!” Natasha called him as she made her way over, along with Clint, who paused to kick one of the waking captives.

 

Bucky frowned, tightening his grip on Steve. Okay, he knew that they were Steve’s friend, _his friends_ . He knew that they wouldn’t do anything to Steve but he couldn’t, _could not_ let Steve go, let him get touched, _hurt_ again. He’d just got him back. So when Natasha came over and tried to touch Steve, he pulled away with growl.

 

“Hey, Barnes. We’re not going to hurt him,” Clint frowned, standing beside Natasha. He assumed that Tony was in the quinjet talking to Bruce.

 

“Stay away,” Bucky snarled back, and Natasha sent him a glare and stepped stepping forwards, holding out her arms.  

 

“Barnes, he’s going to need medical. You can’t scare them off. He needs help.”

 

“No,” He shook his head. The idea of foreign people hands on Steve of him sent a rush of anger through Bucky. “I’ll do it.”

 

Clint blinked. “You’ll do medical? I didn’t know you were trained.”

 

Bucky pulled a face. “He’ll heal. I can patch him. Have been since we were young, and Bruce will find a cure for this. No one else will have to touch him.”  

 

Natasha and Clint looked each other and then back to Bucky. They seemed like they were about to do something, but whatever they were planning was interrupted by the timely arrival of SHIELD and luckily, SHIELD's medical were easier to scare off then the two Avengers. Coulson, who wasn’t as dead as Steve had once told him he was, gave him a look, but Bucky didn’t care

 

He walked back onto the quinjet, Steve tucked safely in his arms, ready to get the fuck out of here.

* * *

 

 

It had taken a couple of days of Bruce and Tony bunkering down in the labs for them to create a vaccine to counter whatever the hell HYDRA had given Steve, but in that time, Bucky hadn’t left his side or stopped talking, except to drink something. Bruce had said that Steve would probably be asleep for a while when the medicine took effect and his body got back to its mobility, which was probably a good thing as well. He was out it which meant that his body could heal the rest of the wounds Rumlow had inflicted.

 

Even if he did heal fully by the time he awoke, it didn’t mean that Bucky was going to be letting him do much. He could breath and blink for himself, but that was about the limit that Bucky was going to let Steve do.

 

One of the good things about the Avenger’s Tower was the hospital wing. Each room was private, with it’s own bathroom and pull out beds. Hell, Steve even had his own designated room. Bucky didn’t like to think about other times where Steve had been in this room. Since Bucky had been back, Steve hadn’t needed to go here, meaning it must have happened before, and that meant that Steve had woken up alone. That thought broke Bucky’s, heart. Luckily, Steve would never have to do that again.

 

Though, who the hell had put a damned Bucky-bear in here? The one on their bed was enough of a nuisance, considering Steve pretty much cuddled it more than he did his own boyfriend. Sometimes he had thought about taking a picture of Steve cuddling it and posting it on Twitter and letting the world see Captain America hugging a teddy bear for revenge. However, that also meant that the world got to see _his_ Stevie sleeping and that seemed to beat the idea of Steve getting outed for sleeping with a teddy.

 

The other Avengers had been in and out, but none of them had been allowed to stay long. Well, everyone but Thor but he was off-worlding at the moment, something to do with Loki, but promised to come back as soon as possible. And, none of them were allowed to touch. Natasha still sent him dirty looks over it. She was probably going to tell Steve later, but he didn’t care.

 

Currently, he was sitting in the seat next to Steve’s bed, one hand holding Steve’s, the other holding open his newest book which he was reading out loud. It was the Hunger Games. It was quite interesting, and he wondered if the movies were as good as this. He and Steve had both seen and read the Harry Potter series and were in love. His personal favorite movie was part two while Steve’s was The Goblet of fire.

 

He was describing the mutts when he felt the hand he had entwined tighten. He glanced over to see Steve’s eyes flutter. “Steve?”

 

“Uhhgg,” Steve groaned out. His first words in over a week. Not exactly sophisticated, but then again, Steve never had been. He tilted his head to the side “Buck…”

 

Bucky tightened his grip, rearranging himself so that he was facing Steve. “I’m here, baby.”

 

“Bucky,” Steve whined again, eyes finally fluttered open giving Bucky a perfect view of those baby blue eyes he’d been missing so badly, ones he was never losing again. “Hi.”

 

Bucky smiled. “Hello to you too, doll. You feeling okay?”

 

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

 

“How would you know what it’s like to be hit by a truck, Steve?”

 

Steve didn’t reply and Bucky just sighed and rolled his eyes. “We’ll discuss that later when we’re out of here and somewhere _where Clint can’t spy on us from the vents!!”_

 

There was a scoff from above. “I just wanted to make sure he was okay, jeez.”

 

“Buck, the ceiling is talking,” Steve said blinking, still not completely with it. His eyes kept fluttering closed though he tried to keep them open.

 

Bucky leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Steve’s forehead. “It’s okay, baby boy. Rest now. I’ll be here when you wake.”

 

Steve blinked sleepily. “Promise?”

 

“Promise, punk. Now sleep, Steve,” Bucky softly commanded, and Steve complied eyes falling closed, breathing settling again but keeping his grip on Bucky’s hand. The brunet sighed happily and kissed Steve’s forehead again before going back to his book.

 

A couple of days later Bucky had finally declared Steve healthy enough to go back to their floor. He still refused to let anyone else touch Steve. Even Natasha telling (tattling to) Steve hadn’t changed Bucky’s mind.Bucky just pouted and said that it was to protect him. Steve eventually wavered and gave into him, letting it drop. For now, at least.

 

Tony still hadn’t let it drop about them being together. Pretty much as soon as he was allowed to see Steve, he marched into the room and had a full on rant about how he apparently was the only one that hadn’t known they were together, and that he was still in shock that Captain America of all people was a sub and wore a collar. Steve had blushed at that and tried to hide in Bucky’s side. Bucky just smirked proudly.

 

Now that they were back on their floor, things could start getting back to normal again. At least what passed as normal for them.Bucky still wasn’t going to let Steve out of his sight but it meant that they could sleep in the same bed without Steve having to lay on top of Bucky. Even in a Stark funded hospital, those beds were not made for two people, let alone two super soldiers.

 

Currently, said super soldiers were cuddled up on the sofa, Steve’s head was in Bucky’s lap as Bucky gently stroked his hair. Bucky, in his desire to keep talking to let Steve know he was there, had read the entire series aloud and now they watching the movies.

 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve called, glancing up at his boyfriend who looked back down.

 

“Yeah, Stevie?”

 

“Thank you,” Steve said sincerely.

 

Bucky blinked confused “What for, baby?”

 

Steve shuffled nervously on Bucky’s lap. “For saving me and always taking care of me.” He bit his lip cutely in a way that made Bucky want to kiss him. “I know going back into that room must have been hard for you.”

 

Bucky frowned and pulled Steve onto his lap so they were face to face, the movie forgotten. He placed his hands on either side of the blond's face, making sure he had a hundred percent of his attention. “As soon as I saw you in that room...hell as soon as Wilson called me, I was ready to burn the world down to get to you. I’ve lived in hell, Steve, and I would go back a thousand times to make sure you were safe. You’re it for me, Steve. My world. My endgame. I can not live without you.”

 

“Buck..” Steve said breathlessly eyes watering slightly.

 

Bucky used his flesh hand to wipe away the forming tears. “Don’t cry, baby. We’re back together, and nothing will separate us again.”

 

Steve sniffled. “Til the end of the line?”

 

“Til the end of line,” Bucky smiled, before giving Steve a kiss on the nose.

 

Steve giggled at kiss, eyes shining mischievously. “That kiss the best you can do, Buck?” Steve was teasing him, and they both knew it.

 

Bucky smirked as his hands moved down to hold Steve’s waist, happy that his baby was smiling again. “Oh, you want more, punk? You’ll get more. Just don’t complain when you’re sore in the morning.” It was also the only warning that Steve before Bucky’s mouth crashed into his. Steve instantly let him in and their tongues danced around each other, fighting for control in a war they both knew Bucky would win.

 

“Bucky,” Steve whined as Bucky’s started kissing down his jaw and neck, biting softly and leaving hickeys in his wake.  

 

“Feeling good, Steve?” Bucky grinned into Steve’s neck, mouthing at the one spot he alone knew drove Steve mad. He settled into repeatedly attack that spot with lips and tongue and teeth, knowing it would be impossible for Steve to hide the mark it would leave.

 

Steve moaned in reply and wiggled around on Bucky’s lap, who groaned as he could feel himself hardening. He slipped his metal hand under Steve’s shirt and started feeling his way up, loving the way that Steve always, _always,_ melted into him at the feel of cool metal against needy, heated skin, how he shuddered and moaned when Bucky flicked his thumb over Steve’s nipple.

 

“Bucky please,” Steve begged, eyes pleading.   

 

Bucky feigned ignorance and kept toying with the sensitive bud, making sure to give it enough attention before swapping to the other one.

 

“What do you want Stevie?” Bucky smirked, knowing exactly what his baby wanted.

 

Steve’s reply was to moan and grind down hard onto Bucky’s lap, which only caused his trousers to get tighter.

 

Bucky removed his hand from Steve shirt, relishing the whimper Steve gave at the loss, then placed it back onto the blond's waist to stop his grinding. “You gotta tell me what you want sweetheart,”

 

Steve pouted and Bucky resisted the urge to bite his lips again, “Want you.”

 

Bucky grinned playfully, “You have me baby, or do you mean something else?” It was a little mean because Bucky knew when Steve got like this, aroused and wanting Bucky, that he struggled to speak but it turned him on so much to hear how much Steve wanted him.

 

“Want you to fuck me, Bucky.” Steve said, voice full of desire, lust, and love, so much so that Bucky couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Bedroom. _Now_.” He growled. Steve nodded, and before he could move, Bucky hooked his hands under Steve’s thighs and stood up.  Steve grinned, obviously loving the display of the power Bucky had and wrapped arms and legs around him.

 

It took them considerably longer than first imagined before they got into their bedroom, mainly because they had stripped their clothes off on the way there. Or rather, Bucky had ripped half of Steve’s clothes off impatiently, Steve was just along for the ride.  

 

Bucky had found it hard not to take Steve against the wall, especially when he felt Steve’s erections press against his stomach, but he wanted to make sure that they were somewhere soft.  Super soldier or not, Steve had barely recovered from his injuries and Bucky was not going to risk hurting his baby boy.

 

Bucky kicked the door open like he was part of dramatic movie scene, and Steve giggled, and hid his head into Bucky’s shoulder, as he felt one of Bucky’s hand stroke its way up his back.

“What did the door ever do to you?”

 

Bucky laughed as well. “Well, it was in the way of me ravishing you. Do I need a better reason?”

 

Steve blushed and smiled, “You’re a sap.”

 

“But I’m your sap,” Bucky replied as made his way over to the bed.He laid Steve down on it with near reverence before he climbed on top of him.

 

“And I’m yours.” Steve smiled, then gave a loud moan when he felt their lengths pressed against each other.

 

Bucky growled. “Of course you are, you’re _mine._ “ and swooped in for another kiss. Steve’s hands once again found their way around Bucky’s neck while one of Bucky’s  hands reached for the drawer in their bedside table where they keep the lube and other essential things. His other hand, the human one, made it’s way down Steve’s body until he found Steve’s member hard and waiting. Never having been one to deny himself any part of Steve, Bucky

 

Steve moaned loudly, as Bucky started stroking him harder and faster, meanwhile his other hand was now covered in lube, over his time in the tower he’d become a master of singlehandedly opening and spreading lube, it was one of his many talents one he was proud of. Gave a gentle squeeze. When he felt Steve’s breath hitch and his body arch, Bucky grin began to stroke him, maddeningly slow and steady.

 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky” Steve chanted in pleasure, squirming impatiently on the bed.

 

“I know, Steve. I know. I’m getting there baby, just got to prep you, don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

 

Steve whined but it quickly turned into a gasp when he felt the cold press of Bucky’s metal fingers against his entrance.

 

“So sweet for me baby,” Bucky cooed as he worked a finger in and watched as Steve groaned and all but melted into the bed. “So tight, so needy. Christ, it’s like you were  made for me Stevie.”

 

Steve’s only reply was to whimper and tighten his hold on Bucky, clinging to him., “Bucky, please, please.”

 

“God I love you so much, so much baby.” Bucky praised as he used his thumb to rub the precome around Steve’s tip, which made the blonde moan again, “All this just for me.”

 

This continued until he had four fingers in Steve, stretching him nice and wide. Only then when Steve was a sobbing mess, did Bucky know he was ready and remove his fingers.

 

Steve whimpered at the loss but Bucky quickly calmed him with a kiss, “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.”

 

Steve looked up him, eyes shining with love and trust, so damn pretty that it nearly made Bucky come right then and there, “Need you, Buck.” Steve whispered heatedly against his mouth and Bucky's kissed him again while he once again poured more lube onto his hands, this time, however, using it to cover his length which was feeling a bit neglected but was still ready and waiting.

 

Steve moaned when Bucky finally entered him and Bucky couldn’t help but groan himself at the tight heat surrounding him., He had to rest his forehead against Steve’s, breathing hard as he fought to hold still. Tight. Steve was always so tight around him no matter how much Bucky prepared him. He always told Steve it was like he was made just for Bucky and Bucky never believed it more than when he was inside Steve.

 

Slowly, Bucky started to move, a careful withdraw before a gentle push back in..Steve moaned loud. So loud that Bucky was sure that, high tech sound proofing be damned, the others had heard. Not that Bucky minded, it meant that they got a reminder of who Steve belonged to, who was taking care of him and whose name he shouted in pleasure.

 

“Good Steve, be as loud as you want.” Bucky praised as he kissed Steve’s mouth. “Want them to all hear you, you’re mine, no one else, _mine,_ you understand that Rogers?”

 

Steve nodded breathlessly as Bucky picked up the pace, “Always been yours, Buck.”

 

“And always will be,” Bucky replied as he thrust deeper starting to hit Steve’s prostate, making the blond see stars.

 

“Bucky!” Steve screamed in pleasure as Bucky kept hitting that spot over, over and _over_.

 

Bucky grunted as Steve’s fingers dug into his shoulders and he pulled his arms from around the other man. Before Steve could even make a sound of protest, Bucky had Steve’s legs hitched over his shoulders. He bent Steve nearly double and grabbed his slender waist, easily finding the perfect angle to make Steve scream He could tell from Steve’s suddenly stuttered cries that he was close and grabbed the blonde’s hand as was reaching for his straining cock.

 

“No you don’t Stevie.” Bucky said snatching his hand away, grabbing the other one and pinning them above his head, “I want you to come from my cock alone. Can you do that baby?” As he continued to thrust deeper and harder.

 

Steve nodded whispering desperately, “Close Bucky, so close.”

 

“Same here doll,” Bucky said. He felt close, so close to coming but he held back. He wanted, _needed_ , Steve to find his pleasure first.

 

“Can I? Can I please?” Steve begged eyes closed tight in pleasure.

 

“Course baby, let go. _Come._ ” Bucky timed it exactly as he hit Steve’s prostate.

 

“ _BUCKY!”_ Steve shouted and came hard and fast. His cries echoed in the room as white striped his stomach, chest, reaching as high as his chin.

 

Luckily Bucky wasn’t too far behind and a few thrusts later was spilling into Steve with loud groan calling Steve’s name, falling on top of the blond as he finally let his legs down. It took Bucky a few minutes to regain his strength and he spent the time cleaning Steve as much as possible with his tongue, savoring the taste of his release. After cleaning him thoroughly, Bucky rolled to the side and tucked Steve close, nuzzling the back of his neck as Steve melted into his embrace.

 

Eventually Bucky forced himself to get up, giving Steve a gentle kiss to reassure him when Steve whined at the loss of Bucky’s warmth. He dragged both of them to the shower for a quick wash then hurriedly changed the sheets and got Steve back into bed. Once he had Steve settled, Bucky got some drinks and a bunch of snacks, having no plans other than to spend the next few days cuddling with his boyfriend.

 

Steve looked up and kissed Bucky’s jaw. “Love you, Buck.”

 

Bucky smiled down and kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Love you too, Stevie.”

* * *

 

A week later the beaten, bloody, and barely recognizable body of Brock Rumlow was found on SHIELD's doorstep. No one could be sure who had done it because whoever it was had managed to dodge all the cameras.They all still had a pretty good idea of who it was.

 

That very same night Tony, who had heard the news, decided that in celebration of that bastard's death he was going to have a drink or two.  Not he usually needed a reason to drink but at least he’d have an excuse if Pepper caught him. As it turned out,  he wasn't the only one that had been celebrating.

 

He only managed to take two steps into the common room before he froze taking in the scene in front of him. It took a few seconds for it to sink in before it hit him.

 

“THOSE FIENDS, THEY DID IT ON MY COUCH AS WELL!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope it was an acceptable present for you, Fawkes! :D  
> All the hype for my own Birthday tomorrow!! Like yep, another year older!! heheehehe!  
> (Also don't worry I'll get back to Status update soon!)


End file.
